In Three Days' Time
by Son Akito
Summary: From the moment Bakugou is taken from them, Class 1-A deal with the kidnapping of their classmate and the fall out it leaves behind.
1. Izuku

Hello! This is my first ever My Hero Academia fanfiction! I wrote this as a Drabble series with the viewpoint of each character for each chapter. This is a great arc, and I wanted to write about it!

* * *

 _Day One_

 **"KAAAAAAAACHANNNNNNNN!"**

It was the last thing Izuku Midoriya remembers before all the pain from the last few minutes hit him like frat train and his whole body crashes into the ground.

The broken bones in his left arm feel like spears, every movement feels like someone is stabbing him, tearing at him from the inside. This arm may not be bleeding, but he can feel everything in him ripping in two.

This, however, does not even compare to his right.

There are no words to explain the pain, hot white flashes coming in and out of his focus, but Izuku pushes pass it and gets back up. Every single cell in his arm is at war against each other; blood gushing freely down pass his fingertips from the aftermath of battle. If the villains were trying to search for him, then following the trail of his blood would make him an easy target. His arm is wrapped by Urakara's shirt, but it feels useless and damp and he knows that its not helping anything as each movement feels like electricity short circuiting pain pass his arm and throughout his body.

But Izuku ignores all this, letting his power flow through him.

He knows his body wants shut down.

He won't _allow_ his body to stop.

All this, however, does not even compare to his heart.

"Stay back… Deku."

Blackness covers Kacchan's face.

Pulling him further into the darkness.

And then the darkness disappears.

And there's nothing.

Kacchan's gone.

Izuku **_screams_** _._


	2. Shōto

No one knows how to react at first.

The villains are gone, Bakugō is gone too, and their classmate is carrying the weight of this loss all by himself.

Shōto kicks himself for it later, but he his life he has denied his fire, but in this moment he wishes he had the flames to guide Midoriya away from the darkness. He had faced against Midoriya during the Sports Festival, and he knows Midoriya's conventions.

He ignores his own failures for now because he knows, _he knows_ , possibly better than anyone, what their classmate has put his body through to get to this point.

He knows how much saving Bakugō meant to Midoriya.

When Midoriya puts his mind to something, _nothing stops him._

Shoji is the first one to kneel next to him, resting one of his hands against his back, "It's okay..." Shoji whispers, sounding surprisingly gentle, "Bakugō is strong, he'll be okay..."

Nothing stops Midoriya from screaming.

Even when his voice goes raw.

Midoriya still _screams._

Shōto takes a step forward, but before he can reach his fallen classmate he hears footsteps approaching them fast. Looking up, putting his arms up (always on guard, he must always be on guard), he lowers them when he realizes it's only Uraraka and Asui running towards them and he focuses back on Midoriya.

The world goes quiet.

"Is he-" Aoyama asks, his voice is shaking.

"He just passed out," Shoji answers, "I don't think it's a good idea to move him, someone go back to camp and call an ambulance."

"I'll go," Tokoyami offers before anyone else could speak up, "It's the least I could do since it was Midoriya who helped saved me."

"I'll go with you, we shouldn't be going anywhere alone," Asui offers.

"I'll go with you guys too… But we need to take Hagakure and Jirō with us. They passed out behind the bushes over there, they were affected by that villain's gas…"

Tokoyami and Asui nodd and follow Aoyama towards their other fallen classmates and start heading towards camp. Shōto is grateful that he isn't the one who has to leave.

"Shoji, are you okay? You're bleeding…" Uraraka asks.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me right now," Shoji offers, and takes a quick glance at Uraraka's injuries, "Are you okay?"

"This is nothing…" Uraraka shakes her head, "I'm fine."

Shōto knows not to worry about the other two for now and bends down next to his fallen classmate, using his right hand as he touches Midoriya's forehead, brushing the hair away from his eyes. He's burning. Blood mixed with tears drip down his face and his arm and on ground around him.

Shōto ignores this and uses his right side, just enough to help the fever.

Shoji and Uraraka work together to stop the bleeding.


	3. Ochako

Mr. Aizawa told everyone to go home after the ambulances took away the injured students from Class 1-B, Pixie-Bob, Hagakure, Jirō, Yaoyorozu, and Deku. The same buses that dropped them off at the summer camp were the same ones that picked them up.

This time, however, there isn't any happy banter between the students. Iida isn't yelling at everyone to follow the rules, Kaminari isn't trying to get everyone to join together in a sing-along, and Aoyama isn't trying to model for the perfect selfie…

… Everything was just quiet. And tense.

And Ochako _hates_ it.

So when the bus drops them all back at school, the first thing she does is call her parents to let them know she's fine.

"Ochako, thank God you're alright!" Her dad says instead of a greeting.

"We saw the news honey..." Her mom says, and Ochako realizes she is on speaker phone, "How are you doing, sweetie?"

How is she doing? It's the first time since everything has happened that someone has asked her that… She cannot even fandom an answer. The summer camp that their whole class has been looking forward had been canceled. She was ambushed and attacked by some crazy girl in the middle of the forest. Her classmate was taken. Her friends are hurt. Deku is hurt.

Ochako tries to hold it all together, but she can't, and a few tears start to fall down from her face, "I-I-I feel so useless… I didn't do anything… and my friends got hurt..."

"Ochako," her dad always has way to calm her down, and the way he said her names eases her. She is still crying, but she can focus when her dad says, "I know you sweetheart, I know you did everything you could to help your classmates..."

"D-D-Deku, he.. He was..." Ochako hiccups, using her free hand to whip her eyes, "H-H-He's so beat up… He tried so hard to save everyone… And here I am Daddy, I'm okay and he's hurt and I-"

"Ochako," her dad stops her, "Just because you didn't get hurt doesn't mean you didn't try to help. I am sure your friend Deku will be _relieved_ you are safe, alright. I know you did your best out there, and I know that one day you are going to be a strong, caring hero."

"You being so worried about your friends is proof of that," her mom gently tells her.

"Thanks Daddy," Ochako sniffs, feeling slightly guilty for making this situation about her, but knows that this is what parents are for, "Thank you too, Mom."

"Ochako, we love you," her mom says, and she can tell through the phone that her mom has been crying too.

"I love you too."


	4. Inko

Inko Midoriya is a nervous wreck.

She doesn't remember the phone call she received about her son getting hurt. She barely remembers how she got to the hospital. If she thinks hard enough she thinks she got in a cab, and she thinks she threw her wallet at the driver instead of paying him. That doesn't matter. Her wallet can be replaced.

Her little boy is irreplaceable.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Midoriya, but we can't let you see him right now, he's in surgery, but as soon as he is out we'll let you know," someone tells her, but she can't remember who.

Inko wants to scream, but all she can do is cry. She hold onto her chest, sits down, and cries. She thinks about her sweet boy, how Izuku kissed her on the forehead and told her that he would be back soon. He told her not to worry about him, that everything would be _fine._ The mall was out of the ordinary _he said_. Everything was _suppose_ to be okay now.

Yet now here she is, living out her worse fear. Izuku is hurt. She doesn't know how badly, or what happened, all she knows is that her baby is here and Katsuki is missing and...

This is too much now. Inko doesn't know how long she can hold on because she feels herself slipping...

Suddenly some taps her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but are you Midoriya's mother?"

Inko gets out of her head and literally jumps at the touch, she feels here muscles tense as she glances up. Through the tears she sees a young man sitting down next to her. She can't see who it is through the tears but she nods at the question.

"I am sorry we have to meet in such… Regrettable circumstances… But I am your son's classmate… My name is Tenya Iida."

The young man in front of her has a very strict and direct way of speaking, and for some reason it makes her feel calm. Inko whips her eyes, sniffs and instantly relaxes, "Oh, yes… Iida… Izuku has mentioned you before, you're one of his friends?"

Iida gives her a soft smile, "Yes. I respect your son greatly. He is an excellent student, hero, and friend. I would not be the person I am today if it wasn't for your son."

Inko smiles back, she feels herself crying, but being with her baby's friend is comforting, she whips her tears away, "I'm so glad. My Izuku… He's always had a hard time making friends… Thank you for being his friend. It means so much to me..."

"It's my pleasure."

Her son's friend speaks with his hands, every movement is stiff and robotic. Yet, there is a calmness about him, maybe its because for just a small moment someone is here to share the pain, and it makes it just a little bit bearable. Inko smiles at him, she enjoys this moment with Iida; she feels like she doesn't have to drown in her thoughts right now. Iida looks back at her as if he understands, and it helps.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Midoriya?"

The moment get interrupted as a man in a white coat approaches them. Inko realizes that the white coat means that he is a doctor and stands up. Iida stands up with her.

"I'm Izuku's doctor, and I wanted give you an update on his condition."

"Thank you… Please, can you tell me how he is." Inko feels like her eyes are becoming waterfalls, but ignores them as she eagerly listens to the doctor. She reaches for the hand next to hers and holds on, she hopes its Iida but she doesn't want to look away from the doctor to confirm. The hand is stiff, but it doesn't pull away.

"Izuku took serious damage against the villain that he faced. He took a major hit to the head, and due to the trauma he has received he's been having seizures. They have been manageable but it is something we are keeping an eye on."

Inko squeezes the hand in hers harder, and it squeezes back.

"His left arm was crushed with several broken bones but we were to realign his left arm. He'll have minimal scarring, but his ligaments have suffered from extreme deterioration, in both his arms. Which in my opinion is not so much from the attack on the villain, but from over use of his quirk.. His right arm… However… Well, I am sorry to be so frank with you Mrs. Midoriya, but the damage his right arm took is inconceivable…"

Inko can feel her feet cave from under her, but strong arms catch her before she falls. She knows she is near a chair and uses her arm to find the arm rest as the person holding her up guides her down. She realizes that it's Iida, but she can't find the words in her throat to thank him.

The doctor bends down, "I'm sorry for this news and I know it's hard to hear, but your son needs you to be strong for him, Mrs. Midoriya, do you understand?"

Inko nods and she feels an arm around her shoulder.

"His right arm will have excessive scarring, Recovery Girl will do the best she can to heal it, but, with all the recent injuries that he has suffered with that arm and hand on top of what happened tonight… I have to run some tests to be certain, but he may have permanent damage to his arms, I am not sure how severe, but we will need to keep him here at least for the next day for testing."

Inko cries. She knows she needs to keep listening but she can't stop the tears from clouding her vision.

Her baby boy… He was fine only a few days ago. He gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye.

Now… he's in a hospital bed, with permanent damage to his arms…

She doesn't think her heart could take it.

"I know this is very hard to hear, but, your son will be alright. He's _alive_. He is out of surgery now, he's sleeping, and you'll be able to see him. Only you for right now I'm afraid. I'll go check on him and have a nurse come get you in a few minutes, okay?"

"Y-Y-Yes… T-T-Thank you…" Inko barely gets the words out.

The doctor gives her a small smile, before he stands up and walks away.

Inko doesn't know if the tears will ever stop, but she feels the weight of Iida as he gently rubs her arm, and it helps… it helps a little bit.

Inko just wants to see her Izuku…

* * *

A nurse stops at the doorway, "Recovery Girl just finished treating him, so he'll be sleeping for a while I'm afraid. You can go in and see him, and if you have any questions please let us know."

"Thank you for everything," Inko puts on a brave face.

The nurse gives her a smile and walks away.

Inko has been waiting for this moment to see her son, but her feet don't allow her to move. She hesitates, fidgets, looks around at everything but the door ahead of her. Inko knows she needs to walk inside, she needs to see her son but fear paralyzes her.

She wishes for someone to be there for her, as her mind suddenly remembers that she needs to call her husband. Guilt hits her stomach, she knows she is a terrible wife to not keep her spouse informed of their son. Inko will call him after she walks through that door. She almost wishes she asked Iida to come, but he had already been so helpful and she didn't want to burden him. She knew Iida was already worried about Izuku, and she didn't need him to worry about her too.

She takes a deep breath, and in one movement she opens the door.

The only sounds in the rooms are the machines as the beep every few seconds. Everything is white; the walls, the sheets, the curtain, the blankets, the pillows, the casts… The only shade of color is Izuku's curly green hair poking through the bandage wrapped around his head.

Izuku's eyes are shut, but he is breathing. His chest is rising and falling as he sleeps, the machines beeping along with him.

Inko feels her heart stop, she has seen her son sleeping a million times before but now it feels so different and she can't help but to feel the weight of her shoulders loosen because _Izuku is here and breathing and alive_.

Her feet move on instinct, and before she realizes she is clasping her son's head close to her and she cries. She cries and cries and she doesn't know if it will ever stop.

Her son is _alive._


	5. Izumi

Izumi hates hospitals.

When he was a smaller kid, he remembered coming here for check ups. They were always uncomfortable; the doctor looking inside his ears, inside his mouth, asking him all sorts of questions… They were childish fears, but Izumi always had this hidden fear that he would go through one of those check ups and find something _wrong._

That had never happened of course. Now, when he thinks of hospitals all he thinks about is the waiting room. A room that all you can do is _wait_ …

Waiting is the scariest part, because you just didn't know if everything is going to be alright.

And of course for Izumi, every time he was in a waiting room things turned out to _not_ be alright.

Sosaki has been staying close to him while they have been here. She must know how uncomfortable he is, Izumi is trying to hide it but he is having a hard time. He reaches for her sleeve and tugs. Looking down at him, she gives him her hand.

Izumi knows its childish but he takes it, its comforting.

They are at the hospital, in the waiting room, and they both are waiting to see how Ms. Ryuko is doing. Sosaki is here and Mr. Chatora is with the other heroes in search of that blonde student and Ms. Tomoko.

The waiting room feels heavy, he feels the stress of everyone around him, and although Izumi is worried, _of course_ , he is… Everyone else around him is having a hard time carrying the weight around them.

Izumi has already lost the _most important thing_.

He is already use to the weight.

Suddenly there is a woman rushing in, disturbing the quietness around them. She is crying and through her tears he can hear her ask for Izuku… It hits him that this person must be his mother.

Midoriya's mother is crying, loudly, and it fills the room around them. Izumi can't help but to feel like he's drowning. It's _his fault_ that Midoriya got hurt. He was protecting him from that monster, and he knows that is what _heroes do_ and _he knows_ that if there is any such thing as a true hero in this world then its Izuku Midoriya.

Yet, this doesn't stop him from feeling like he's sinking when he hears her cry. Izumi feels like if he doesn't hold on then the waves are just going to pull him under. His mind repeats a _myfaultmyfaultmyfault_ over and over again, and he has to shut his eyes in hopes that those thoughts disappear but they _don't_ and he just doesn't want to be here anymore and-

-Something _holds_ onto him and Izumi's eyes jump up.

Sosaki is looking down at him, and it's a sad smile… Like, she knows what he's thinking.

" _It's okay_ ," she says simply, but she doesn't say it out loud, he hears her in his head, " _I know he wouldn't change anything about. He's a hero-in-training after all._ "

Izumi wishes he had more time to think about it, because what she says is comforting but also _wrong._ Before he can respond a doctor comes up to them and they are allowed to go see Ms. Ryuko now. Sosaki still holds his hand as they walk out of the waiting room, and Izumi doesn't have the courage to look back.

* * *

Ms. Ryuko is doing a lot better than he thought she would be. She was still smiling when he walked into the room, and he could tell by how tightly the end of her lips were pulling upward that the smile she had on her face was _forced_. Izumi felt bad, everything went wrong so quickly and there was literally nothing he could do but _wait._

Izumi hated waiting.

Sosaki told him that they were going to go home for the rest of the night, the clock ran past three o'clock in the morning, and Izumi was relieved to hear that. He wanted to get out of here, they have been here all night. He wanted to leave this place and go to sleep and just pray that everything in the last few hours was nothing but a bad dream.

 _It wasn't a dream however…_

"-Monitor Midoriya and alert me on any changes."

Izumi head shots up at the name.

He didn't really think much further, but suddenly Sosaki was calling out for him as he lets go of her hand and runs up straight to the man who said his hero's name. He almost runs straight into him, but stops before he collides.

"You said Midoriya right?"

The man was holding a clipboard, in a white coat, talking to other people in scrubs, he is clearly Midoriya's doctor. It takes him a few moments to realize Izumi is there and looks down at him.

"Please..." Izumi could feel the tears gathering in his eyes but he didn't care, "You have to let me see him. I… I have too..." a few tears rolled down his cheeks and he tries to collect himself, he tries not to cry but he just can't help it, "I gotta tell him _I'm sorry."_

The doctor turned back towards the other people he was talking too, saying something small and brief before they walked off. Once they were gone, the doctor lowered himself to Izumi's level, "I'm sorry," the doctor's words were soft but direct, "Only family is allowed to see him right now."

"So his mom is there?" Izumi asked, hoping that Midoriya wouldn't be alone. He wanted his mother there.

The doctor nodded, "Yes." He paused before asking, "Are you the person he saved?"

Izumi nodded, whipping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and he knows it's Sosaki and he doesn't have to turn around to confirm it.

The doctor stands for a moment and walks over to the counter and talks to the nurse behind the counter. Izumi watches him, hoping that the doctor would give him at least _some_ information about Midoriya. While the doctor was away, he clears the rest of his tears, feeling drained and ready for bed.

When the doctor returns, he bends down to Izumi's level, offering him a piece of paper and a pen, "You won't be able to visit him for awhile I'm afraid, but if you would like to leave him a message I will make sure he receives it."

Izumi takes the piece of paper and pen from the doctor's hand. He looks down at the blank page, trying to process what he wants to say. There is so much he wish he could tell Midoriya, but he isn't sure where to start.

The doctor stands up, bringing up a hand on top of his head and ruffes Izumi's hair. It was a comforting gesture, "Let me give you a little bit of advice," the doctor waits until Izumi lifts his head towards him, "I'm sure the kid would appreciate a _thank you_ rather then an apology. He is an inspiring hero after all."

Izumi nods, realizing that this is the second time someone has said this to him. Izumi feels himself give the doctor a small smile, and it feels nice. He feels a little bit of relief.

 _Like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders._

"You just got one thing wrong," Izumi says, and he finally believes in the words he says, "He's _already_ a hero."


	6. Shōta

Day Two

Shōta makes his rounds.

Hagakure and Jirō are still unconscious from the gas, but once they wake up they should make a full recovery. The doctors are not concerned, but waiting for them to wake up is a slow process and it still leaves Shōta worried.

Yaoyorozu hasn't woken up. She had a severe head wound, but otherwise unharmed. The doctors assume that she will have normal brain function once she does wakes up, but they won't know for sure until that time. Everything is looking good, they claim, but they don't have a confident answer for him. This leaves Shōta frustrated, because he can't do anything but wait.

Midoriya however, is a total and complete mess.

He had ran into Recovery Girl after her latest treatment on the boy. She is angry, and frustrated, and so unbelievably upset that he doubts she has had any rest since hearing about the first year students.

"That boy..." the old woman scoffs, her eyes glazed over with tears, but she is too stubborn to let them fall, "I've never meet a more reckless student than Midoriya. Eraserhead, he can't get injured like this again, his body can't take it."

"I know..." Shōta sighs. He is kicking himself for not ordering Midoriya to return back to the camp after talking to Mandalay. He saw his injuries, and knew they would be bad. In the heat of the moment he tried to push his student's well being in the back of his mind, knowing that Midoriya wouldn't have listen to him regardless.

That boy is truly becoming a problem child.

"You need rest," Shōta bends down to Recovery Girl's eye level, "I'll keep an eye on Midoriya and the other students, but you won't be any help to any of them if you overexert yourself."

He sees that Recovery Girl wants to argue with him, but instead she gives out an exhausted sigh, "Alright, but the moment any of them need me…"

"... I'll come and get you, promise."

When Recovery Girl leaves, Shōta makes his way to Midoriya's room.

He opens the door to find eyes staring at him unblinking, clearly zoned out as it takes him a few moments to register his teacher entering the room. Shōta returns his gaze as he closes the door behind him.

"I'm surprised you are awake after Recovery Girl's treatment. You should be sleeping."

Midoriya mumbles an incoherent answer, as his eyelids slowly start to droop. He looks like he is about to fall asleep, but her jerks himself up to stay awake. Shōta eyes glance at the UVs and machines around his student before looking back over at him. Midoriya is clearly under some heavy drugs even with Recovery Girl's treatments. He doubts his student will even remember that he was here once the kid falls back asleep.

"Go to sleep Midoriya," Shōta takes a few steps forward until he is at Midoriya's bed side, "To be able to heal you need to let your body rest."

"'M o-ok-aay..." Midoriya mumbles, his eyes now wide as he glances up at Shōta. The kid has been in the hospital overnight, and even though its well into the afternoon right now, he sees the bags under Midoriya's eyes and wonders if the kid will ever allow himself to truly rest, "K-K-Kac-c-chaaan… he…"

"We don't have any leads yet, but everyone is working as hard as they can to find him. I know its hard, but you need to leave finding Bakugō to us. You need to focus on getting better, that has to be your main priority now."

Midoriya tries to twist and turn his body as if he is flat out rejecting Shōta's words. The kid furrows his brow, eyes are lace with confusion as he battles off the drugs and his exhaustion. He opens his mouth, just to close it, opens it again, but words do not come out.

"I know how much being a hero means to you Midoriya, and that is why you need to use this time to-"

"You. Were. Right…" Midoriya's hazy voice cuts him off.

Shōta stops talking and he watches as tears start to gather in Midoriya's eyes. Shōta knows his student is overly emotional, and he watches as Midoriya tries his best to hold in his tears, yet, as soon as one slips down his cheek, the dam breaks.

"I-" Midoriya voice strains, he takes a deep breath, trying to fight off the fogginess of his mind due to the drugs and Recovery Girl's treatment. His words come up choppy and he mumbles most of what he is trying to say, and Shōta can only pick up pieces of what he is trying to say, "I-I-I coul-d-dn't… s-ave… They… h-h-ad and I-I… I... down a-a-aft-t-ter…" Midoriya tries to whip his eyes but he can't move his arms as he takes a exhausted sigh, "... C-C-ould sa... re-re-re-ached 'im… 'M wo-o-rth-le-ss…"

Shōta burrows his brow at his student's hazy confession. He wants to kick himself for saying those words to him back then, before he truly knew the kind of person Midoriya is.

Shōta isn't the touchy-feely kind of teacher. He never has been. Shōta was always the kind of teacher who handed out the harsh reality of the world, because if his students didn't learn that when they were in school… Then they would never learn it being full fledge heroes. The hero business is messy. It doesn't wait for you to get to figure out the right answers. It doesn't reassure you that you are doing everything correctly. With all the laws and restrictions it's easy to be on the wrong side of the law more often than the right.

It can kick you when you are down, cover you with uncertainty and self doubt when a mission doesn't go your way.

Shōta brings a firm hand down on Midoriya's shoulder, "You're still a student Midoriya. You aren't going to be perfect right out the gate and that's okay. I kept you around because I knew you had potential. You are improving, and that's the whole point of being a student, so you can learn and grow. What is happening to your class isn't normal. Yet, each and every one of you has beyond exceeded my expectations, and all of you are going to make great heroes one day."

Midoriya gazing up at him, and Shōta hopes that some of this is getting through to him, "I take that back, all of you are great heroes _now_. But, you got give yourself a break, okay?"

Midoriya's eyes shift away, as he can see that the boy is trying to fight off his drowsiness. At least the tears have stopped. He can only hope that the boy can understand what he is saying, and he gives Midoriya's shoulder a tight squeeze, "I'm proud to have you in my class, Deku."

Midoriya looks back up at him, eyes beaming, and something in the boy steadies as he allows his eyes to close. In a few moments, his breaths become even, and Midoriya finally sleeps.

Shōta isn't the praying type, but he prays that at least this got through to the kid.


	7. Himiko

Himiko can't get it out of her head.

Not that doesn't want it out of her head.

She can admit it.

Himiko is _in love._

And not in the same way she loves Stain. She _loves_ Stain in a way that makes her want to stab him, _repeatedly,_ and she knows that Stain would feel the same way about her. They both share _blood quirks_ after all, it's natural to want to peel skin back, expose a person's inside, to _really_ see them. If she could, she would rip apart Stain, expose him to the world as he would see fit, let the blood flow out of him, even take a lick or two…

Himiko shakes her head, she is getting off topic.

She know she must of said some of this out-loud, because she was left to watch the explosive blonde boy, and he is giving her a funny look that everyone gives her when she can't get things out of her head.

"You must know him," Himiko smiles, she wants to be friends, "I betcha do!"

The blonde boy doesn't respond, he narrows his eyes at her. Himiko can see that he doesn't want to be here and she can't understand why. The League of Villains is great! She loves everyone here. Twice is a little looney but fun, Compass is nice but way too showy, Dabi doesn't like her but she doesn't mind because she likes him, and Kurogiri never talks to her but the reason they can do so much is because of him, and Shigaraki…. Well, he _is creepy_ but its because of him that she has the chance to meet everyone!

So for that, she'll follow Shigaraki anywhere!

It's been a lot of fun! Himiko giggles.

She hears rustling beside her as she turns her head towards the blonde she forgot she was suppose to be watching.

Himiko slaps her cheeks _'Get outta my head!'_ She gives her cheeks another hit for good measure.

Himiko reaches into her sock and pulls out one of her many knifes, it's a small dagger, short but sharp. It's the kind of knife that would get the job done if need be (it would be insanely slow, but Himiko doesn't mind slow, she can get lost in her thoughts sometimes, and taking her time with a knife is _oh-so-worth-it_ ).

She plays with the dagger in her finger, "You gotta tell me _all_ about him!"

"He's so dreamy!"

"Tell me what it's like to be around him?"

"I didn't think I'd fall in love tonight but I did. Ah! I can't believe it!"

"I'm sure he'd bleed an awful lot too!"

Himiko turns towards the blonde, realizing that his face is wrapped up so he can't really answer her questions about Izuku. Too bad. She really wanted to know more! Himiko realizes that she was being slightly rude suddenly, here she was trying to talk about her crush and she couldn't remember her new blonde friend's name, Himiko searches her memories and knows it starts with a Ba- Maybe it's something like _Ba-Boom!_ Maybe it's suppose to be like his quirk right? Shigaraki told them all to keep him chained up because his explosive quirk. _Ba-Boom!_ Himiko can't help but to laugh, what a silly name!

Ba-Boom is glaring at her, his little red eyes remind her of small drops of blood. Almost like a paper-cut, it's a _small_ wound but it stings when it cuts you right.

Himiko stands up, walking closer to Ba-Boom so she could examine him. She sees as he physically tries to pull away from her, but before he attempts to get far she grabs onto his shoulder, pointing the knife at him, "Come on Ba-Boom, I'm just tryin' to look at ya."

She can feel his shoulder tense from under her, and she can't help to find it a little silly, "We aren't supposed to hurt you, so why don't you just relax a little."

Himiko likes pointing knives at people because it's fun to watch the squirm, to see their eyes widen, to feel the air change around them as the people she is pointing too start to panic, like that if she cuts them a little that the pain is going to last them a lifetime. Sometimes it does. Most of the time it doesn't. Or does it? How many people has she stabbed and they have lived to tell about it? Not much? Or none at all? Himiko doesn't like to keep track of things like that. Himiko just lives in the moment! So, Himiko guesses that sometimes, people have a right to panic around her.

It only hurts for a little bit.

She can't cut Ba-Boom however, Shigaraki would be _really super mad_ at her if she did. But, seeing this boy try to push away from her, eyes widen in that scared panic look is almost too much to take. Himiko feels that rush of excitement that she has a hard time controlling. Himiko craves blood- (She lets herself sit down, feeling something tense up and move from under her) -its wired into her DNA. She wouldn't have her quirk if she didn't love to see people bleed so much. (For some reason her seat is moving from under her but Himiko just enjoys the ride) Just like how Izuku was bleeding when she first meet him! (The dagger dances in her hand, moving across one hand from another, she has to keep touching it, it feels right in her hand, like it was made to be there, and that is what knifes are for after all) It was love at first site! Himiko squeaks at the thought of his torn shirt, those big muscles, those totally crazy arms- (She stops moving the dagger, she feels herself clenching the handle) -that were just _drip drip dripping_ blood, (Himiko wraps her arms around, and everything under her shakes violently, she almost hears screaming but its muffled) and she wishes she could stab Izuku right now. (If she cuts from this angle then she could drink it up quite nice) She just wants to sink her knife into something and she wonders if one little cut would just-

The door opens suddenly, and Himiko glances up to see Dabi standing at the door frame.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dabi deadpans.

Himiko looks down and realizes she has been sitting on top of Ba-Boom this whole time, her arms wrapped around his neck. Instead of standing up, she takes a moment to take in Ba-Boom in front of her. His cheeks of flushed, his breathing is rapid, and everything inside of him is so winded up and tense that Himiko wants to just cut him to let a little of the pressure out. His eyes are not even looking at her, they are wide and glancing off to the side.

Himiko follows his eye line to see the knife pointed straight at his neck, point touching skin.

If she had thought just a tiny little further she would have stabbed him.

"Oops!" Himiko jumps from where she was sitting.

"He isn't good to us if he's dead," Dabi crosses his arms.

"I _wasn't_ gonna hurt him, I promise, I just…" Himiko looks down at her blade, touching the tip with her fingertips, "I just wanted a new friend…" Himiko looks up, she had made so many new friends that now that she wanted more, she wasn't lonely anymore, and if Ba-Boom just knew her a little better then they could be great friends, she just _knew it_ , "I just wanted to talk to Ba-Boom and get to know him a little better!"

"It's not your job to talk to him," Dabi takes a few steps towards Himiko until he is towering over her. Himiko notices that Dabi likes to do that, he's taller than her and likes to loom it over her, what a meanie… "Shigaraki is the only one who can talk to him, we have to wait for him."

"No fun," Himiko wines, "This is boring, I want to _do something."_

Dabi just sighed at that, "We have to lay low and stay in the compound for now, but go find Compass and see if he can find you something different to do. I'll watch the brat so you don't end up killing him."

Himiko smiles at that, "I told you Dabi, I wasn't gonna kill him!"

"Whatever."

Himiko takes one more glances over at Ba-Boom, who is _glaring at her like he wants eat her._

Scary.

But really kind of cute.

Not as cute as Izuku though.

But totally scary.

But also _hot_ in a fresh-sticky-blood-on-your-fingertips kind of hot.

"Ba-Boom it was really fun to get to know you but now it's Dabi turn to have fun with you."

Himiko notices that he seem to almost deflate at that, all the tenseness in his body leaves him and Himiko feels a little sad... It was like he was going to miss her too, this made her smile. It made her happy but also sad that she had to leave for now.

"Bye bye Ba-Boom!"

Himiko always loved making new friends.


	8. Momo

She felt as if she was woken by a jolt, her body jerking upwards and rigged as her fists clenched onto the sheet on top of her.

Momo felt out of breath, taking short jagged breaths as her eyes tried to adjust to the surroundings around her.

Feeling lightheaded, Momo realized that she had to take deep breaths, and calm down. She would not be able to asset the situation unless she had a clear mind, and although Momo knew this, executing this line of thought was easier said than done.

Momo does best with a list, so the first thing she had to do was to calm her breathing. She had always taken breathing exercises as a child, her quirk requiring a lot of contraction (it was easy to be overwhelmed when mother was standing next to her expecting her to entertain her friends, a powerful quirk was an easy thing to show off, and her mother always liked to show off).

After a few breathes, she got her breathing in order, yet Momo did take her time to take nice, long breaths to make sure the rhythm of heartbeat was at a steady pace.

There.

Nice and easy.

Now onto step two.

Momo took a look around her room. The room was completely dark, but once her eyes had a moment to adjust she noticed the white sheets she was under, the steady beep of machines at her side, and the white walls made it clear she was in a hospital. The pitch she felt at her cubital fossa indicated that she was attached to an IV was even more proof of this.

One more mystery solved.

Then, onto step three.

How did she get here?

Momo leans back against her bed, resting her head against the pillow as she tries to think back to as far as she could remember.

Her and the class were at the training camp. Five of her classmate were off with their teacher for extra work, as the rest of them were gathered around as they waited to go inside the forest for the "Test of Courage." She was paired with Aoyama.

They were together, and a few of the class 1-B students had scared Aoyama, and she was there to comfort him. It was her that was pushing them forward.

Then... Afterwards...

She couldn't remember.

Momo reached for her head, her fingers brushing up against some gaze wrapped around her head as she raised her eyes up at the realization. She didn't remember getting hurt, but clearly something knocked her unconscious, that had to be the reason she was here.

How long had she been asleep?

Momo looked around, hoping to find some kind of clock, but instead her eyes landed on her cellphone. She thanked silently for the person who had left her phone at her nightstand, and reached over and pressed on the home screen.

Two days.

Two whole days.

She had been out of it for that long?

Momo dropped the phone in complete and utter shock.

What had happened?

She spent the night wondering.

* * *

Momo didn't know hospital protocol, but when the nurse came before the sun rose, and saw that she was awake, the nurse scrolled her.

"You should have called us when you woke up," the nurse had said.

"My apologizes," Momo answered, "But can you please tell me about my class? Is everyone okay?"

The nurse became still at the question, and Momo couldn't help but to hold her breath as she waited for a response. Bits and pieces of the night started to come together in Momo's head, but nothing with any substance. Just a few blurry memories of using her quirk and telling the others to run.

From what she had no idea, but she saw the image at the tip of her memory, and who she was telling and what she was making were lost in translation.

"You and your classmates were attacked two nights ago," the nurse began, "Most of your class is fine, but a few of you are in the hospital as well, most are here due to a gas you all were exposed too. I cannot tell you who and what their conditions are, but, only you and one other student had the worst of the attack... You are the only one fully awake however."

It took a moment for Momo to relay the information into her head, finally she asked, "You can't tell me who else is here?"

The nurse shook her head, "I cannot, however I am sure your teachers will be coming in later to visit you, and you will be able to get the information from them."

"So, everyone is okay then? You said that me and only one other person had the worst of it?"

The nurse paused, and Momo felt her lungs fill up with air as she waited. It felt like eternity until she heard the answer.

However, what she heard, Momo never expected those words to come out of her mouth.

There might have been a million different things she thought the nurse would tell her…

...But not this.

"One of your classmates... Bakugo... He was kidnapped by the League of Villains."

Everything inside of Momo froze.

* * *

When the doctor looked her over, and decided that she should spend an extra night at the hospital to keep her under supervision she relaxed slightly. The doctor decided to move her out of the ICU and into a normal room. Momo was relieved, she had felt fine, she had a slight headache, which the doctor told her was normal. She had been struck in the head severely, and was told to keep resting.

It was still early in the morning, and although Momo was a morning person, she knew that the rest of her class would still be asleep. She didn't want to wake anyone up to let them know she was alright, but she did send a quick text to Mr. Azawai and Iida, just in the realization that both would have be upset with her if she did inform them of her condition.

The nurses came into the room, "Ms. Yaoyorozu are you ready to be moved?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

Momo set her phone down and leaned back against her bed, as two nurses came to her side to start pulling her bed. She had felt like she was awake for a long time, and was looking forward to getting some more rest.

She turned her head, ready to shut her eyes when she saw something from the corner of her eye.

"Excuse me," Momo glanced over at one of the nurses, "I think I dropped something over there, can you get it for me please?"

"Of course," the nurses stopped pulling her as one of them walked over and picked something off the ground, the nurse gasped softly, "Oh my…"

"Is everything alright?" Momo asked watching the nurse as she walked back to her side.

"It's just… Well, they have been all over the news lately," the nurse set a small doll on her lap, "I don't remember what they're called…"

"Nomu…" Momo whispered, glancing down at the small doll in her hand.

"Terrible things," the nurse commented, "Not that long ago they were in Hosu City attacking people."

"Yes, of course," Momo responded, but she didn't look up. She didn't lift her head as the nurses pulled her to her new room. If she would have paid attention to her surroundings, she would of heard Midoriya's room ringing with alarms, or in one other room the nurses trying to find a way to check Hagakure's vitals. If Momo had lifted her head just once, she would have seen Jirō sleeping in a room only a few doors down from her own.

Yet, Momo didn't pay attention to her surroundings, she stared at the doll in her hand.

It was an ugly thing, it had a green bulky body, arms that had built in saw blades sticking out of it from multiple directions. It had a helmet, but its brain was still exposed to the world. Something was strapped around his mouth, as the doll Nomu was biting down on some kind of metal. It's eyes, still in doll form, struck something within her.

When Momo was a little girl, she didn't have the best control over her quirk. She use to spend hours creating matryoshka dolls that it became second nature for her and because of her consent use of her quirk, sometimes when Momo would have a rather _creative_ dream, she would wake up in the middle of the night to find that she made dolls in her sleep.

It was a childish habit, one that she was able to curb rather quickly in her youth, yet, now she was certain that she created this Nomu doll in her sleep.

When she was at the USJ there had only been one Nomu, and when she had seen the news about the Hosu attack, there had been three of them...

Yet none of them looked like this.

It took a moment for Momo to realize that the nurses stopped moving her and placed her in her new room. When one of the nurses touched her shoulder, Momo felt like she had popped out of her skin.

"I'm so sorry dear," the nurse had said, "I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to show you this."

The nurse placed a handle in her hand, "If you need anything just press this button, and one of us will come and get you."

Momo stared down at the red button.

Something vaguely entered her mind, a flash of something familiar that was calling out to her to remember.

Her head was swimming with a headache, Momo managed a small, "Thank you," as the nurses made their way out of the room.

She turned back to the button, holding the handle in her hand. The button was making her remember something, she just needed an extra…

Momo glanced back at the Nomu doll…

And suddenly she started to remember _._

 _Momo remembered the Test of Courage, how everything around her started to fill up with a strange gas. The students around her was starting to cough, starting to have a hard time breathing… She had felt lightheaded too, but she was still able to come up with the compounding elements for a gas mask that she was able to make for everyone around her._

 _She made a lot of them, and she was starting to feel a little sick, not eating enough for dinner to hold up making the multiple gas masks, but she pushed past her limits and did it anyway (she didn't have a choice)._

 _She_ ** _knew_ **_she had to keep going, she told Ayoama to watch the injuries so she could go with Awase to help the rest of their classmates. When Ayoama gave her a nod, she ran as fast as she could as they went deeper into the forest._

 _The gas masks were working, but it was still hard to breathe, and Momo felt her body slugging as she pushed forward. The adrenaline of the situation before her and the use of her quirk were getting to her, but it didn't matter, she_ ** _had too keep going…_**

 ** _Something came towards them, she saw it a split second before Awase and pushed him out of the way before—_**

 ** _—And then it all went dark._**

It was getting hard to remember, flashes of Awase yelling at her, the sensation of someone dragging her, and something was chasing them. Something big, and large, and terrifying was after them, Momo couldn't remember all the details, but the doll in her hand had been the answer, she _knew it_ in the back of her mind. Trying to picture it was starting to give her a headache.

She glanced at the button and the doll in her hand, knowing that something was missing and she was almost there, she almost knew what it was—

—Her phone vibrated, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Momo reached for her phone and opened the message.

 **[Mr. Awazia (0634):** _Thank you for informing me that you are awake, I am on my way to see you._ **]**

And then it hit her.

 _Momo was half awake, she knew that's the monster was chasing them, but as quickly as the Nomu came, he stopped pursuing them and had turned around._

 _Momo's eyes opened slightly as she watched the Nomu turn around to leave, and her eyes fluttered up to Awase who was still holding her up, and she realized that he had never seen a Nomu before. They were brainless, all it knew to do was to take orders, and now that it stopped and was heading back the villains…_

 _… The villains got what they were looking for._

 _And Bakugō…_

 _She had to shake the thought away, in the worse case situation…_

 _What was their optimal strategy?_

 _"Awase… Use your quirk on this! Put it on him!"_

 _"What? A button?"_

 _Awase let go of her and she felt herself fall to the ground, "Quickly! He's getting away!"_

 _"No idea what's going on but…" Awase chase after the Nomu, she was barely able to keep her eyes open but she saw as Awase used his quirk to put the button on the Nomu._

 _The tracker that would lead them to their base._

 _It was the only thing she could think to do._

 _She felt Awase coming back to her and lifting her off the ground, he swung one of her arms across his shoulder, "It's on him okay?! But no more. This is too scary."_

 _"Good…"_

 _"Let's get outta here!"_

 _Momo closed her eyes and let the darkness take over._

Momo knew what she had to do, quickly she used her quirk to form the GPS tracker out of her arm. She knew she had to eat something first, her head was pounding and she needed to rest, but this was more important.

She looked down at the tracker in her hands, and saw a little dot on the screen.

The villains were _there_ , she had found their location.

Momo picked up her phone and called Mr. Awazia, he'd know what to do.

Her injuries didn't matter, as the assistant class representative it was her duty to make sure her class was safe.

She'd do anything for them.


	9. Eijiro

Day two since the villains taken him.

Two days that Eijiro hasn't done anything.

It feels like ants are crawling up his skin and he can't get them off. He's just been sitting in his room watching the news for any updates. Mr. Aizawa told Iida to tell all of them they they were allowed to go to the hospital as a group tomorrow, but Eijiro has a feeling that he can't wait that long.

He _isn't_ going to wait that long.

Bakugō wouldn't sit around wait until he had permission to go. He'd just go despite what anyone tells him to do.

And that's exactly what Eijiro does.

It's early morning, way too early for Eijiro to be up, but he knows he has to sneak out of his house. Eijiro normally doesn't disobeys his parents, it would be too unmanly to do so… But, this is a special circumstance and he'd just hopes that one day they'd understand.

Leaving a note on his bed (last thing Eijiro would ever do is to make his parents worry, now that would be _way_ unmanly), he slips out his bedroom window and into the street as the sun begins to rise.

The birds sing their tunes against a pink and blue early morning sky, and Eijiro admits it would be beautiful if he had the time to really take it in. He doesn't however, inside of his mind he only things of one thing as gets to the train station and make his way to the hospital.

Even getting into the train station and on his way to the hospital feels wary. Eijiro always likes to watch the scenery past him as he makes his way to his final destination. Japan is beautiful in that way, crowded with people and buildings, but Eijiro loves seeing the sudden brightness of nature when the train passes by a park or a forest.

Yet, today Eijiro can't enjoy his train ride, his body is tense and rigged as he looks over his shoulder. He almost feels like his is being followed, and picks up his pace as he changes coaches mid ride instead of following the ride of train from the window. Eijiro can't stop moving, he has to to make sure nothing will happen to him, like he has to be on guard constantly.

Which is stupid and he knows this.

The villains already have what they are looking for.

There is no reason to be after him, and yet…

Thinking this way distracts Eijiro, and he needs the distraction.

When Eijiro makes it into the hospital he feels exhausted, almost wonders if it was worth coming here. Feeling like he is on autopilot, he makes his way to the counter and is about to check in when he spots a familiar white and red hairline.

"Huh? Why're you here, Todoroki?"

Todoroki turns around to face him, his face neutral, "Why you?"

Eijiro isn't close to Todoroki, and truth be told the guy kind of intimates him, "I… Well… I just couldn't sit still, back at home… It's like…"

"Right… Same here."

He couldn't help but to give his classmate a whoppy smile. It was kind of reliving honestly, that someone felt the same way he did, that he didn't have to explain his reasons on being there, that someone else just _understood._

Eijiro knew that Todoroki recently got close to Midoriya, he can tell that his is worried about him by the way his eyebrows narrows when Eijiro suggests visiting Hagakure and Jirō first. It's almost enduring, that not long ago Todoroki made it clear that he didn't want to have any friends, and now here he trying to hide the fact that he _rather_ see Midoriya first.

They walk in silences side by side together, Eijiro normally hate silences but today he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, that's _all_ he is thinking about it.

It's a nice change from…

"I think this is Midoriya's room."

Eijiro stops walking as he sees Todoroki reading the nameplate on the door.

There is a window that looks into the room, and when Eijiro takes a few steps and peers inside, he notices someone under the covers, bandages are wrapped around their head, but the big set of curly green hair poking is the dead giveaway of their classmate.

"Oh, it is! He's sleeping though, should we even-"

Yet, before Eijiro can finish his thought, Todoroki opens the door and walks inside.

"Hey, wait!" Eijiro starts to yell, but he quickly realizes that he doesn't want Midoriya to wake up, "Todoroki..." he whispers, "Maybe we should let him sleep…"

Todoroki doesn't respond as he walks to the head of the bed and just looks at Midoriya. Eijiro follows slowly, closing the door gently behind him. He stares at Todoroki for just a moment, he can't make out what he is thinking. It's a hard look, and Eijiro knows that this must be hard on him. He doesn't know what to say to try to comfort Todoroki, but after a moment he tips toes his way up to Midoriya.

Midoriya is sleeping, but it doesn't look like a peaceful sleep; beads of sweat are rolling down his body, his head is twitching slightly as if he is trying to shake the dream out of his head. Both his arms are in casts, so he is unable to move much. His heart rate monitor next to him seems a little erratic, but, nothing to cause too much worry (well, Eijiro can't help but to worry to see his bud in this state, and the beeping is making this even more uncomfortable).

"Midoriya…" Eijiro can't help to say, his fists balling at his sides. Here he is perfectly fine while Midoriya…

Eijiro did _nothing_. Absolutely nothing because he was _weak_. He failed the final exam. He wasn't allowed to go out during the Test of Courage. He sat in the safety of the classroom while the rest of their classmates were attacked. Eijiro sat around and waited while Midoriya _saved_ that kid from a villain, and he helped Toyokami regain control of Dark Shadow, and while Midoriya was hurting he literally did _everything_ he could to try to save Bakugō. Asui softly told him about how _broken_ Midoriya was when Bakugō was taken. Hearing about it and seeing it now felt like two different realities.

Eijiro couldn't even wrap his head around it.

Eijiro is weak. He has always known this about himself. Yet, ever since coming to UA he's wanted to be strong. He thought he was getting better, he thought he was becoming someone he could be proud of…

Seeing Midoriya and all he did… Eijiro realizes he is nowhere close to the person he wants to be.

And now here he is swimming in guilt, he knows that Midoriya and Bakugō have a history, that they have known each other since they were kids, and he can tell by the way each of them talk about the other that its an unhealthy relationship. Toxic even, tense and uncomfortable. Eijiro always wanted to ask about it, but the air was always thick around both of them when it came to the topic of one another (Bakugō was always so angry about it).

So then, why was it Midoriya the one out there? Why is Midoriya the one who is this broken up from trying to save him?

It should be _him_ , Eijiro should be carrying this burden because Bakugō is _his friend_. Not Midoriya's.

Eijiro is swimming in ugly jealousy, its bitter and it's not fair and he _hates_ that he is even thinking this way.

Midoriya is a true man.

Not like him...

"Are you alright?" A voice calls to him. Eijiro jumps out of his head and turns towards Todoroki who is giving him an odd look. It almost looks like concern, but it's hard to tell with him.

Eijiro looks down, realizing that his fits are clunched in a tight ball, white knuckles forming, and he is almost surprised he didn't activate his quirk. He takes some time to loosen his fingers, flexing them to get the blood flowing again, "Yeah man, I'm fine."

They sit in an uncomfortable silence, and Eijiro can't look at Midoriya anymore as he makes his way towards the window. The sky got rid of its pink hue, a soft blue sky with roaming clouds feels to beautiful for the mood inside this room.

Eijiro can see out of the corner of his eye as Todoroki takes Midoriya in, placing a soft hand on his shoulders and softly he can hear him say, "It's okay…. It's okay… Rest Midoriya..."

Eijiro doesn't want to see if his plea to rest is working with Midoriya. How could he rest when everything out there was so messed up. He feels restless, and he knows Midoriya would feel the same way if he was awake.

"Do you think…" Eijiro doesn't even know what he is saying, doesn't even register that he is talking until all the words are off of his tongue, "... We can save him?"

There is a beat, a long stretched out silence that engulfs the room, and for a moment he doesn't even think he spoke anything out loud, until he hears a soft reply from his classmate, "I was right there… I don't know if you know that."

Eijiro turns around, looks over the UA recommended student, the son the number two hero, the most powerful and smartest student in their class, and yet… For some reason Eijiro is looking at him, waiting for him to collect himself, and it's the first time that Eijiro realizes that he is really looking at him. Looking at Todoroki without any of the titles that surround him, "Shoji was able to grab Tokoyami, he was able to save him… and Midoriya almost got himself killed to save that kid… Aizawa was able to protect all of you from what I heard.. but I…" Todoroki looks up at Eijiro, and it's the only time he's even seen his classmate look so undone, "He was right there. Right in front of me and I couldn't save him."

Before Eijiro can register his emotion, Todoroki returns to his natural expression. It almost feels calculated, and that makes Eijiro crumble slightly, feeling something hidden in his classmate that he can't express with words. It's unsettling to feel this way, but Eijiro finds the courage in him to ask what he really wants to ask, "If we find an opening to save him, would you take it?"

Eijiro expects Todoroki to take a little bit of time to think about it, yet as soon as the question leaves Eijiro's lips, he speaks, "Yes."

When they leave Midoriya's room and see their other classmates Eijiro feels like his spirits are lifting. He feels like anything is possible, that he isn't insane, that there is someone next to him that feels the same way that he does. His mood starts to feel like the sky, open and with endless possibilities.

So when they make their way to Yaoyorozu's room and overhear her and All Might, it was like the universe was giving them their opening.

And Eijiro would do _anything_ to take it.


	10. Toshinori

Toshinori was never one that could sit still; so when Tsukauchi asked him to join in in the hospital to get official statements from his young students who were attacked he didn't even have to think about it- Of course he would join him.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Toshinori was grateful to have a friend like Tsukauchi, who he was able to sit peacefully in the car with without any need to speak. They drove in a comfortable, silent ride, and although Toshinori always prefered some kind to noise, whether it be the radio or even his own voice, he was always a man that needed some kind of movement. However, today, only hearing the sound of the car humming along the road relaxed him. Toshinori thoughts were only on the students he was about to see and the kidnapping of young Bakugō; he didn't need anything else in his head.

And young Midoriya… He had received a phone call from Aizawa who had updated him on all the students the night before… And he had to admit, he was feeling quite nervous to see his young protege.

It was obvious that was failing as a mentor.

It was _killing_ him, but Toshinori had to push those negative thoughts aside for now, thinking about it any further would only cause him more stress, and all his focus had to be on rescuing young Bakugō.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, they both had agreed to meet up with young Yaoyorozu first, who had requested to see the both of them as soon as possible.

When they entered the young woman's room, and she had offered them a tracking device, Toshinori had to fight the urge to physically hug her. He was so proud of her quick thinking and her drive to save her fellow classmates. He had heard about what she had done; her ability to create gas masks saved a lot of students from being injured further, and now this… He knew of her self doubt since the Sports Festival. It was hard to miss, and although she had gain some confidence back after their final exams, to see that she could react according in a real emergency proved that she was worthy of her number one spot in the class.

He allowed himself for a moment to be only her teacher, proud of the hard work she was doing.

When he thanked her, and young Yaoyorozu gave him a soft, shy smile, Toshinori couldn't contain himself and gave her a shift hug. He had thought he went too far, almost ready to pull back, but when she clinged onto his back and pull him closer, he had realized she need this support and as her teacher, he was happy to give it.

Seeing all his young students grow into fine heroes was making Toshinori's heart soar. He felt his chest swelling up with such pride that each and every young student of his were _strong_. All of them were getting so _strong and brave_ that Toshinori loved watching their development.

"I think we should see Midoriya next," Tsukauchi announced once they exited out of Yaoyorozu's room, "I still need to get a statement from him. It seems like the rest of the students here are still out, unfortunately. Afterwards, we can head back to the station, and now that we have this tracking device, we should come up with a plan to get Bakugō back."

Toshinori felt himself choke at the sound of his young protege's name.

Tsukauschi gave him _that look_ , the look that long time friends have when they know each other just a little to well. Toshinori couldn't help it, he just needed a little bit more time, and the guilt hit him when his friend said, "All Might… I'm sure he'll want to see you."

"Of course, I know… Let me just swing by and see young Hagakure and young Jirō and I will meet you in there."

Toshinori made a quick turn in the opposite direction towards his other students before his friend could question him further. He was worried about all his students, yes, of course he was.

Yet something in Toshinori's heart dropped when thinking about Midoriya.

All Might just needed a little more time…

* * *

Toshinori promises himself that he was only away for three minutes-possibly four- if he was pushing it, because running away like a coward was not who All Might was. His other two students were still under due to the gas, and he was walking toward young Midoriya's room; right before he was about to make the corner to turn he physically runs straight into Tsukauchi. If Toshinori wasn't in his muscle form the two of them might have fallen right over, yet in this form it was as if Tsukauchi ran straight into the wall. His friend is about to fall over backwards, clearly distracted enough to lower his guard.

Toshinori steadies his friend, holding him by the shoulders before he falls, "My friend, I was on my way to visit young Midoriya…"

Tsukauchi looks up at him in something of a panic, he tries his best to hide it, his face going back into the cool, collective detective that he always is. Yet, Toshinori knows Tsukauchi too, and can see the buff right in front of him, "Tsukauchi… What is it?"

Tsukauchi takes a long breath, and Toshinori looks at him until he can see out of the corner of his eye as nurses and a doctor are running in the direction that Tsukauchi was walking away from. They were heading towards young Midoriya's room…

Toshinori side steps his friend and begins to walk toward the commotion, he can hear machines are going off, people are yelling at each other but All Might can't make out what they are saying. Something is happening, something is happening to young Midoriya, and All Might can _feel_ it, he needs to go there and save…

Something grabs onto his wrist, pulling him back. Toshinori glances back to see Tsukauchi holding onto him, "Lets visit Midoriya another time, we need to get back to the station."

Tsukauchi is acting like something isn't happening right now, and Toshinori plays along, "It will only take a moment for me to say hi to my student."

"All Might..." his friend squeezes his wrist, "It's not a good idea to visit him right now."

"But…" Toshinori glances back towards the room, he can hear the beeps ring throughout the hallway violently as a few more people walk into the room. It seems to last forever and Toshinori can't pull his eyes away from it.

"Let the doctors take care of him..." Tsukauchi takes another step, reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder to turn him away, Toshinori trieds to turn back towards all the noise but Tsukauchi pulls his shoulders towards him and away from the room. Tsukauchi gives him a sad, small smile, almost like he isn't a hero but a civilian in the crossfires, "I know its hard, but I can't have you get distracted right now. That's only going to distract you… I know it's hard for me to ask this of you, All Might, but… I need you to come with me right now. We need to get back to the station."

All Might doesn't want to leave right now, not when his protege…

"All Might." Tsukauchi's voice is stern this time, "You still have someone who needs you to save them. Focus on that right now. Bakugō is the one who needs you right now."

Toshinori knows this, he knows his in the core of him and it feels like invisible weights are trying to pull him back to young Midoriya, yet he pulls himself away from the hospital room where people are yelling and machines are beeping and it feels like all those noises are never going to stop.

Toshinori knows it's impossible to save everyone. He even told young Midoriya that not too long ago. Toshinori believes in the pillar of peace, that although he isn't able to save everyone, he is the symbol in this world that gives others hope in the darkness.

Yet, when his pillar is crashing down around him, who is there to show him the light?

It takes him a moment but Toshinori ignores that line of thinking, closes his eyes, take a deep breath, and turn on the switch that makes him All Might. All Might, the one who has a smile on his face not matter the situation, the Symbol of Peace. Toshinori has to be strong, and it's the role he was born to play.

Yet, it's never felt _this_ hard before.


End file.
